Unexpected Turn of Events
by TweetyPie82
Summary: Lt. Horatio Caine has a younger, baby sister that was adopted out right after their Mom died. Since the family found each other, Horatio has kept in touch with her family. Now there is a murder out there bent on destroying his new found family. FINI R
1. Meet Ginny, Horatio's Niece

**Unexpected Turn of Events**

Chapter One

Thirteen year-old Ginny Pierce came back early from her friend's sleep over to her parents' house in Houston, Texas. She entered through the back door that was connected to the car garage, so that she may not wake or disturber her parents. She walked into the connecting kitchen and stopped in her tracks.

Her father, Adam Pierce, was lying on his back sprawled on the floor in front of the stove. Ginny carefully inched her way closer to her father's corpse and gasped at the sight before her, his eyes were missing from his sockets and the room. The handle to her mother's prized butcher knife stuck out of his forehead, like a unicorn's horn.

Ginny immediately knew what she had to do. She left the house the same way she came in, and ran to the pay phone down the street. She snatched up the receiver and shakily dialed 911. When the operator came on and asked for her information, she calmly told the person what had happened and where the crime scene was located.

Fifteen minutes later, Ginny was sitting in the front seat of a police cruiser. The officers had already gotten what they could from her. She was going over in her head how to tell a certain person that she now needed them, when someone tapped her on her shoulder. She looked up to the person who interrupted her train of thought and shakily smiled at her. "Hello, Ginny. My name is Anne Potter. I'm with the CSI team. Do you know what than means?" She asked the small girl.

Ginny took a closer look at the questioning woman. She admired the woman's blonde hair and intense, wise blue eyes. "Yes, Miss Potter, I do. You and your team collects evidence to find out who killed my parents and why."

"You're pretty smart for your age. Ginny, I want you to tell me everything you did when you walked into your house earlier. Plus when you're done, could you tell me if there is anyone you want to notify of your parents death." Anne asked in a concerned tone.

Ginny told her what she did after she walked through the back door in great detail. She also told her that it was the police who found her mother, Eve Pierce, in the master bedroom with her ears and tongue missing. She finished her statement with, "There is someone, but he lives out of state. I'm not sure if you can reach him or not, he could be at home, at work, or on his cell."

"Where does this person work and live? What is his relationship to you?" Anne carefully pried further into her life.

"My uncle lives in Miami, FL. He is a member of the local CSI team. Do you think you can somehow get a hold of him?" Ginny asked in an urgent tone and then gave Anne those numbers. The woman wrote down the numbers that Ginny gave her and decided to call the cell first. She pulls out her own cell phone from her pocket and began to dial the number.

One hour ahead of Houston and 1,000 miles away, a cell phone rang in a man's jacket pocket. He reached in and pulled it out in a swift motion. He hurriedly stated into the phone, "This is Horatio Cane, talk to me."

"Lieutenant Cane, this is Anne Potter with the CSI team in Houston. I'm calling on the behalf of Ginny Pierce. I'm not sure how to sugar coat this but her parents, Adam and Eve Pierce, were found murdered in their home just a few hours ago by her. From what she tells me, you are her only living relative and her mother was your younger sister. What should we do in the best interest of Ginny?" Anne asked quietly into the phone.

Horatio sat speechless for a few moments before he realized that he is now Ginny's legal guardian. He answered in a soft tone, "Put her under protective custody until I arrive Miss Potter. Then I'll take her home with me." After the conversation ended, he sat for a few moments stunned at the news of his sister's death. He really didn't like her husband, but got along with him her sake and Ginny's. He came to a decision, he will leave later in the morning for Houston to retrieve his niece and find out who killed his sister and why. He also promised to give closure to his niece. He first called his boss and told him the situation, and then called the airline and purchased one adult two-way ticket in addition to a child one-way ticket.

Early that afternoon, Horatio Cane stepped off the plane in Houston at Bush Intercontinental Airport and slipped his shades back on when he exited the main building. He took a slow look around like usual, and then got on the shuttle to take him to the car rentals so that he can rent a SUV. Driving a Land Rover, he headed out of the rental lot and headed to the address he jotted down. He followed the directions he had gotten from MapQuest, and successfully arrived at his destination. He parked the SUV and got out to enter the building.

He removed his sunglasses when he walked through the main doors, and proceeded to the front desk. As Horatio approached, an uniformed officer looked up and asked "How may I help you, sir?"

He looked at the owner of the female voice and answered, "I'm Lieutenant Horatio Cane. I'm here to see Detective George Woods. Could you tell him I'm here?"

The young female officer nodded her head and picked up the phone to dial the correct extension. Someone must have picked up on the other end, because she passed on the vital information that he just gave her. She acknowledged the other person's answer and then hung up the receiver. The officer returned her attention back to Horatio. "He's expecting you, sir." She buzzed him through the sally port and gave him detailed instructions on how to get to the office in question. He thanked her and went on his way.

He found the correct office with no trouble at all, and as he rapped his knuckles on the closed door, a distracted voice from with in replied, "Enter." Horatio opened the door and took a quick glance around the room. He looked over the man sitting behind the desk typing away on the computer. He took in the other man's stout build and large frame, and decided he did not want to anger this man if he wanted to stay whole. He took a few more steps into the office and stopped on the other side of the desk from the man.

Horatio held out his hand and introduced himself. "I'm Lieutenant Horatio Cane with the Miami CSI crime lab. I'm here to pick up my niece." He watched as the other man stopped tapping on the keyboard and turned around to face him.

The man behind the desk stood halfway up and reached his hand out to shake Horatio's offered one. "I'm Detective George Woods. Now I know where Ginny gets her looks from. Please sit down, Lieutenant. I'll have someone bring her up, until then I'll tell you what we know so far. Excuse me one moment." Detective Woods picked up the phone and dialed an extension. He told the other person on the other end to bring Ginny up to his office to hand over to her uncle, and then hung up the phone. "Let me give you the run down. At approximately 4:45 am, Ginny came back early from a friend's sleep over. She told us that her friend's parents were fighting just to the point of being violent, and she decided to leave before she became endangered. She entered through the back door to find her father, Adam, lying in front of the stove with his eyes missing. She left the house and ran down the street to a pay phone to call 911. We arrived at the scene at approximately 5:00 am, and continued to look for her mother while the CSI team worked in the kitchen. We moved into the master bedroom to find her mother, Eve, lying in bed with her ears and tongue missing. Both of the victims were in their nightclothes. As of now, there are no leads to go on. We are still waiting on the autopsy report on the victims to be completed." Detective Woods watched Horatio's face for anything that may be given away to help his case, and saw nothing but a stone mask. He was just to ask if the other man had any input to this case, when his office door was thrown open.

Horatio listened as the detective told him what they had gathered. He vaguely remembered something about missing body parts from the past, but he was very careful to keep the same facial expression. Just as the memory started to come back, the office door being banged open distracted him. He turned his attention to the newest addition to their group and immediately recognized the small body with a head full of red hair and blue eyes. He also noticed at the same exact moment the she also recognized him. He held out his arms as if to console her but was taken aback as she rushed rather fast into them and almost knocked him off balance. He heard as well as felt her tears soaking the front of his shirt. He wrapped his arms around her small frame and stroked her hair. "It's okay, Ginny. I know how you feel. I'm just glad you were not there, because I couldn't lose the both of you at the same time." He whispered to her.

"Uncle Horatio! I didn't touch anything when I found him. You taught me that." Ginny babbled to her uncle. After she got her emotions under control, she slightly pulled away and asked "How long are you going to be in town, Uncle Horatio?"

He looked to the detective and asked, "How long should we stay in the county? I have plane tickets for the both of us to return to Miami in four days." He wasn't sure how their procedure differ from Miami's, but the police will usually get what they needed from a suspect or witness within four days if they are not backlogged. Houston might take longer than that.

As if to confirm his suspicion, Detective Woods replied to his question. "Seeing that we are already backed logged, better delay your return for a few more days, Lieutenant. Could you give me the number where you will be staying here in town, so I can reach you in case I have anymore questions for Ginny?"

Horatio started to nod his head yes, but remembered that he immediately came here from the airport. "I would do that, Detective, if I had a number to give you. When I arrived, I immediately came here. I didn't have a chance to check into a hotel. How about you give me a number where I can reach you, and I'll call you as soon as I can get a room?" He compromised with Woods.

Woods nodded his head and reached for a pen and paper. He wrote down his office number as well as his cell phone number, and handed it over to Horatio. "I'll keep you posted on our progress, Lieutenant." He saw the other man nod his head in answer, and returned to his work on the computer. He barely noticed the two leaving his office.

Once they were outside, Horatio asked his young charge after replacing his sunglasses on his face, "Do we need to go clothes shopping or do I have to get permission to trespass a crime scene?"

Before Ginny could answer, someone ran out of the building behind them. It was the same person who escorted her up to Detective Woods' office. The woman was carrying a suitcase in her hand. "Ginny, you forgot your suitcase." She huffed out as she approached them.

Ginny took the case from the woman and used her manners, "Thank you." She watched as the woman retreated back inside. She turned back to her guardian and answered him, "Neither now, they let me pack my things before I left the house, Uncle Horatio."

Horatio nodded his head in answer to her statement, "Come on, Short Stuff, let's go find a hotel." He took the young girl's hand and escorted her to his rental Land Rover. Once he made sure she was strapped into the front passenger seat, he buckled up and started the engine. He then took off to nearest interstate to get a hotel room.

_Meanwhile:_

The murder watched the SUV leave the police parking lot. He decided to follow his query. "Soon, you will pay for your stupidity." He whispered to the otherwise empty vehicle, as the Land Rover pulled into a La Quinta and parked in front of the office. He waited until the red headed man checked in and found his room, before retiring the chase for the day.


	2. Is Ginny Jinxed?

Sorry, but I forgot to add my disclaimer in Chapter One and I misspelled Horatio's last name. Horatio and others do not belong to me, but only borrowing them for the moment. Ginny Pierce is my creation alone, so please ask before using her. Horatio and team will be put back in one piece, but I'm not sure they will be themselves when I'm done.

Chapter Two

Horatio Caine looked around the hotel room. He took in the doublewide beds, coffee maker, TV with remote, and fresh clean towels & linen. He turned around in his usual manner and looked at his niece. "Well, what do you think about our home for the next week?" He asked her.

"Well, Uncle Horatio, it's cozy. Feels almost like home." Ginny replied giving into tears once more. Before her uncle could process the information in his brilliant mind, she continued to bare her thoughts. "Whoever killed them is going to come for me, right?" She lifted her tearstained face up to his watchful gaze.

Horatio marched to where she was standing. He kneeled before her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Ginny, I'm not going to lie to you. Whoever killed your parents most likely is out for revenge against me. You're a smart kid. I'll let you figure it out for yourself, but you better know that you can talk to me like you would your mom and dad. I will also give you two facts: One, I did not list your mom as next of kin to notify in case of emergency because I did not know her details when I joined the force. Two, birth certificates are open, public records. I promise you that whoever that person is, they will have to go through me to get to you." He then gathered her into his arms to seal his promise. He hugged her tighter to comfort her and make her feel secure.

They stayed that way for a few moments before Horatio whispered into Ginny's ear, "Are you okay, now? I need to make a call to Detective Woods, and a few more calls after that." He waited until she told him in some way that she was ready to let go of him before he pulled away from her. He walked over to the room phone and dialed Woods' number. When the detective answered, he kept his conversation brief and to the point and then hanged up the phone. He then pulled out another piece of paper from his pocket and then dialed that number. He also talked briefly to that person to set up a date and time within six days for the reading of the Pierces' will. When he was done there, he depressed the button in the cradle for another call. This time it was the airline. He finally managed to delay their outgoing flight for two more days, and then disconnect the line by replacing the receiver. This time, he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, and dialed his boss and told him of the unexpected delay. He then used the phone to call a member of his CSI team. The lucky recipient was Calleigh Duquesne, and he told her the run down and asked her to pass it on to the other members. He also asked what was going on in his absence. After she told him the run down, he told her that he was on his cell if she or anyone else on the team should run into a dead-end. After all this was finished, he turned back to his niece and asked "Well, now that is out of the way, what do you say that we go get a bite to eat? I think I saw a Denny's next door." Ginny nodded her answer, anticipated a dinner for Denny's.

The two of them grabbed what they needed and headed out the door for a short walk to the building next door. They walked inside and up to the hostess, and Horatio gave his request and how many. He told he would like a seat within view of the front door. She complied with his request and seated them down at a table to look over the menu. Horatio was facing the door, so he can watch the incoming and outgoing traffic. He was trying to decide what he wanted, doing so made him fail to see three men wearing black pants and shirts as well as black ski masks enter the building armed when it was too late. He looked up as the tallest of the three demanded that everyone get down on the floor.

Horatio's immediate reaction was to grab Ginny and pull her down with him under the table. In the same motion, he reached for his service pistol to use if necessary to protect his niece or anyone else. She saw her uncle do this and immediately thought her was going to play hero. She grabbed his arm closest to her and looked at him with soulful eyes to plead him not to do anything foolish. "Please, Uncle Horatio. Not where I can see it, and worry over you. You're all I have left to take care of me. It's just better that they get what they want, and hopefully they'll leave." She reasoned with him. She also silently prayed that is what would happen and no one will get hurt in the process of it.

Horatio looked at her and her pleading eyes. He had no intention of playing hero, but he also didn't tell her what he was doing either. He gathered Ginny into another hug, but she did not release his weapon from his hand. "Ginny, this is not a homicide crime scene. I have no idea what should be done. I'm used to standing over others at a crime scene and supervising them on their jobs. I don't plan on going anywhere, Short-Stuff." He told her to calm down. They barely heard the robbers order the manger to empty the cash drawer and safe. They then told everyone to drop their cash and valuables in the bag.

When the man collecting their bounty reached their table, he received the surprise of his life. He found a small child being sheltered by a tall red haired man holding a semi-automatic pistol at him. He immediately grabbed his fully automatic and pointed back at him and the girl. "Put it down or I will shoot." He watched the red headed man place his pistol on the ground by he feet. As he did so, the robber could clearly see his gold shield attached to his belt. He hollered to his buddies, "Hey Tech and Aqua, we have a copper over here." He told the two of the to come out from under the table by motioning with his weapon.

Horatio was in a corner when the robber put a more powerful weapon on him and his niece. He decided there was no way he could match that firepower with his pistol. He did as suggested by keeping himself between the end of the barrel and Ginny, and moving out from under the table. He could feel her tremble at the present situation, and squeezed her hand in reassurance. "I'm a cop, and I do have the authority to make an arrest. Lucky for you, I'm out of jurisdiction. Way out of jurisdiction."

Ginny had an idea and leaned into her uncle's ear. "You maybe out of jurisdiction, but you can make a citizen's arrest and not get it thrown out of court. Here you can't do that if you are not trained to make an arrest." Horatio looked at her and nodded his head in understanding.

"Enough!" The appointed leader of the trio ordered the two. He walked up to Ginny and ran his fingers through her long red hair. "You might come in handy, Darlin'. If you're good, I just might give you something for your behavior and it is not monetary." He had slowly lowered his hand to her face and stroked her check, making his way to her lips. He finished his statement and lingered his fingertips way too long on her lips.

Horatio noticed this and raged swelled up inside of him. He remembered the pedophile that killed the little girl in the Zanytown bathroom, and shoved the robber off his niece. "You touch her again, and you will pay dearly. That was the cop talking, now I would like to introduce you to the uncle. I will kill you if you touch her again." He looked at Ginny and thought about her suggestion. "Also I'm placing the three of you under citizen's arrest."

The three robbers just laughed in his face, but stopped as a canister sailed through the window and landed a few feet from them. Horatio took one glance at it and knew immediately what it was and who threw it. He grabbed Ginny and dived under the table again. He told her, "Ginny, close your eyes and hold your breath until I tell you otherwise. The SWAT team just threw in a tear gas rubber grenade." He pulled her face into his chest for added protection. He, himself, held his breath and closed his eyes, and waited for the gas to dissipate.

Next thing Horatio knew, he was flipped over and found assault rifles shoved in his face. He looked into the helmeted faces of the local SWAT, "It's okay. I'm with the Miami-Dade Police Department." He started to reach for Ginny, but stopped when the rifles got closer to him. "My niece, I want to know if she is all right." He explained his actions to the group.

One of the suited men, who must be the sergeant, ordered, "Slowly reach for your badge and shield." He watched as Horatio did as ordered and found himself looking into a gold shield from Miami-Dade Police Department. He motioned the other men to lower their weapons and apologized, "Sorry Lieutenant, I can't afford to be too careful. Your niece had all ready been taken outside to the paramedics to be checked over. I'll escort you myself, Lieutenant. My name is Sergeant Tom Billings." He held out his hand to shake Horatio's hand, and to let him know that he was just doing his job.

"I'm Horatio Caine. My sister and brother-in-law were killed last night, and I'm here to pick up my niece." He answered the older man, who seemed to wonder why he was in town, and gave him an explanation to the puzzled look on his face. Billings nodded his acceptance and possible understanding before escorting him to the paramedics and his niece, then he returned to his job.

Horatio saw Ginny sitting on the back of the ambulance near an oxygen tank. She was still suffering the side effects of the gas, and he wanted to make sure she was all right. "How are you doing, Ginny?" He walked over, after giving an officer his statement, and placed his hands on his hips with his head cocked to one side while he waited on her answer.

"Remind me not to go to any career field that uses tear gas very often." She managed to say as the gas started to leave her system. Ginny watched as her uncle smiled at her remark. "I'm fine Uncle Horatio. I just wanted to see you smile." She saw him place his hands down at his sides, and sat down next to her. Horatio appeared he was about to have a heart to heart talk with his niece.

"You know I wasn't too much older than you when my mother died. I was the oldest of three, and your mother was the baby. My father had ran off about a year earlier and I had no idea where he went. Your mother was about four, and didn't remember much, and your Uncle Raymond was about eight. I on the other hand remembered what happened in great detail, and I still have nightmares about it. What happened was that my mother had stood up to a known drug dealer and street gang leader for our safety. He paid her back by burning her alive in our home. As they rolled out her charred remains, I made sure Eve and Raymond didn't see her like that. Later, I went back on my own to find out what had happened. By snooping around, I helped solved her murder in less than a week." Horatio watched as she processed his story, before adding two things. "I just want you to know, Ginny, that remember you mom and dad, do not forget them. If you want to learn forensics and crime scene investigation, I'll let you shadow me at work on two conditions."

Ginny looked up at him in a surprised shock, and nodded her head with so much eagerness that looked like her head would roll off her shoulders. "What two conditions are those, Uncle Horatio?" She asked with a big grin from ear to ear.

He held up one finger, "One, I will not take you and a school day," he held up another finger, "And two, you must be passing all your classes and homework must be done. Is that understood?" He looked her dead in the eye as he listed his conditions. He waited for her nod, before gathering her into another hug. "Good. When we get back to Miami, I'll introduce you to a couple of people. I think you will like Alexx and Eric."

Now that Horatio had gotten her curiosity peaked, she just had to ask, "Who is Alexx and Eric?" She was so excited at his news, that she was acting like she was on a sugar high. He expected her at any moment to jump up from her seat and do a horrible, comical dance she is known to do at the hearing of good news.

"I work with Alexx and Eric. Alexx Woods is the Chief Medical Examiner for Miami-Dade County. Eric Delko is one of my CSI's specializing in underwater recovery. Now that is out of the way for now, we still haven't eaten. What do you say about some fast food? I thank we have had enough excitement for one day, don't you?" He asked Ginny. He thought that they could avoid any more incidents, if they just got their food and ate the hotel.

Ginny nodded her head in answer to both questions. It had gotten dark some time ago and she was tired and hungry. "The cops already took my statement. They said that I was free to go." She told him. Horatio had already talked to them and gave his statement before he came to check on her.

Ginny jumped down from her perch and took her uncle's hand, and walked back to the hotel together. They got back into the Land Rover, and Horatio started it up and headed for the McDonald's he spotted down the street. They ordered their meals through the drive thru, and went back to their room.

After they had eaten and Ginny had gone to sleep, Horatio pulled out his cell phone and called Eric Delko. When the younger man answered, he stated his reason for the call. "Eric, I want you to get the status and whereabouts for John Werner. Call me as soon as you find out something." As soon as the heard the younger man's agreement, he hung up and joined his niece in sleep.

(A/N: I'm still writing on chapter three, but it is almost done. So after that happens, I still have to find time to type it up and post it on the site. I can assure you that I will get it done as soon as possible.)


	3. Horatio Seems To Have His Hands Full

Here is Chapter Three as promised. Please keep the reviews coming my way, they're like a weed joint to an addict going through rehab. I should warn you all, this is the longest chapter so far. Handwritten, it is 21 and a half pages front and back in a wide rule notebook.

Chapter 3 

In the next few days, Horatio and Ginny got her parents affairs in order. The lawyer read their will, which left everything to Ginny who cannot touch anything until she turns 21, and until then Horatio was named trustee. He also learned that John Werner had escaped from prison a few months ago, which meant he planned the murders of Ginny's parents and it was not over yet. Detective Woods did not have any more questions for Ginny, but Horatio did tell him who he was looking for.

Friday morning, the two of them boarded their plane headed for Miami. On the flight, Horatio talked about some house rules that were the general set of rules for every child. Ginny talked about her classes, what she was taking and how well she was doing. He was pleased to find that she was passing her science classes with flying colors. He then told her that forensic science is nothing but science, math, and deductive reasoning.

When the plane landed and they got their luggage, the two of them left the terminal. Once in the parking garage, Horatio spotted his departmental Hummer and walked towards it. He stopped when he noticed his niece not following. "Are you coming, Ginny? Or do you wish to gape at the Hummer all day?" He watched as that took her out of the shock that she went into at seeing his work vehicle.

She ran to catch up with him, and asked as she loaded herself inside. "You drive that, Uncle Horatio? It looks like a tank! Don't get me wrong, I bet I'll feel safe and secure inside."

Before answering her, he loaded himself inside as well. He made sure they both ere buckled up and headed out, when he turned his smiling face towards her. "It comes with the job. As for your other comments, that's the idea." He made a couple of turns before he continued the conversation. "We're going to have to make a stop before we head home, okay?" He waited for her nod, and then spoke out loud to himself. "I better make sure where everyone is before I introduce her."

Ginny watched as her uncle pulled out his cell phone and made a few calls. Each call was few moments, and was not pleasing to him. He surprised her by making the monster of a vehicle do a 180 on a dime, and head back in the other direction. She knew something was not right. "Is something wrong? I thought we came from this direction." Horatio looked at her, and silently cursed himself for forgetting she was with him.

"I'm sorry, Short Stuff, gut I momentarily forgot about you." He explained by using the pet name he had given her years ago. Then a thought occurred to him. "I'll tell you what. I will let you shadow me on this crime scene we are going to, and if you still want to we can continue the deal I made with you the other day." He waited for her nod before giving her some instructions. "Now we don't have any gloves that would fit you properly, I want you to keep your hands inside your pockets. If for some reason you have to leave the crime scene, let me know first and then I will get an officer to escort you off. I do not want you more than three feet away form me, if you are there could be some contamination of evidence. If you see anything that might be important that we missed, do not try and collect yourself but tell me and I will handle it. Do you understand those rules I just laid down for you?"

Ginny's vigorous nod told Horatio, that she understood and will abide by them. It also told him that she was eager to do what most thirteen-year-olds only hear or read about and possibly wish to do themselves. "Where are we going, and what happened?" She asked him. He thought the only thing keeping her in her seat was her seat belt.

"A kid not much older than you was stabbed in a city park not far from here." He heard her say something about a curfew just as they turned the last corner. "What was that about a curfew?" He asked her.

"What I said was that he or she must have been out past their curfew parting with some bad friends. You know the kind that does underage drinking and smoking, and possibly illegal drugs. Of course, I won't do any of that. I know that rules are in place for a reason and to keep you safe." Ginny told her uncle, without voicing that if she did he would most likely use his crime scene investigation skills to find out. Horatio thought that she is smart for her age, as he drove up to the crime scene.

He stopped and killed the engine, and then got out of the Hummer. He helped his niece out, and she followed him to the back to get his field kit. As he put on a pair of rubber gloves, he reminded her to put her hands in her pockets. As they approached the crime scene, he made a visual sweep to see who was and was not there. He was semi-glad everyone was there, but he did not want to introduce his niece under these circumstances. At least he didn't have to hunt them down later at the lab. He walked right up to the black woman leaning over the body. "What has he been telling you Alexx?" He asked her, motioning toward the body.

Ginny knew she was right by the beer bottles and cigarette butts scattered everywhere, she was startled as the woman, named Alexx spoke. "Nice to see you're back, Horatio. Poor baby, from the liver temperature I would say he has been dead for about 12 hours. I can't tell you now if he consumed any alcohol until I take him back to the morgue and get him on my table." She looked at the dead body, and caressed the hair from the forehead. "You didn't know that this was going to happen, did you Sugar?" Alexx looked at Ginny a little puzzled, and then asked her boss, "Horatio, who is this young lady."

Before he could answer her, three more people walked up, a female and two males, as if they too want to know the answer. "Now that everyone is here, I won't have to repeat myself. Team, this is Ginny Pierce, my niece. Ginny, this is Alexx Woods the one I told you about the other day," he pointed to the woman beside the corpse, "And this is Eric Delko, the underwater specialist." He then pointed to a lean muscular Hispanic male, "This is Ryan Wolfe, DNA analyst," he pointed to a stoutly build white male who looked like he could fit the job, "And this is Calliegh Duquesne, she is our ballistics expert. We also call her 'Bullet Girl'." He pointed to a striking female with long blond hair. "This, Ginny, is my CSI team." He told his niece not to move from her spot until he said otherwise.

As Horatio was filling his team in on her background, Ginny took a closer look at the crime scene. Not too far from her, she saw what appeared to be a parking ticket crumbled and thrown away. "Uncle Horatio?" She asked to get his attention. She waited until he looked up at her, before continuing. "I think I found something."

Horatio walked back over with his team not too far behind him, wondering what they could've missed but found by a thirteen-year-old. "What is it?" He asked her. Ginny briefly pointed towards the paper and replaced her hand back into her pocket.

As he bent over and picked it up, Ginny plainly stated, "That looks like a parking ticket. Most likely written to at teenager, an adult would get it taken care of and file it away." She heard an astonish gasp from the four people behind them, as they heard proof of her unusually high IQ. She smiled at their reaction. Her uncle got up and turned to face the team with the evidence in hand.

"Did I mention she is unusually gifted and exceptionally bright?" Horatio took one look at their shocked expressions. "No, I guess not. Nicely done kiddo." He bagged and tagged the paper. He watched Ginny's smile get bigger and brighter at his praise, and in return her smiled at making her fell important. Shortly after that, everyone on the scene was smiling for no apparent reason.

When everything was done that could've been done, everyone left the crime scene. Horatio explained to his niece that since the scene was processed, they would have to return to the lab to examine the collected evidence. Ginny wanted to know her uncle's role on the CSI team, and she was wondering if he would let her watch the piece of evidence she found being examine. "Uncle Horatio, what exactly do you do on the team? Plus, I was wondering if I can watch the piece of paper I found being examined?" She asked him as they were heading to the crime lab.

Horatio thought for a few moments on how to best describe what he does exactly, and to mull over her question on observing the examination of the evidence. "My job is to make sure everyone else does theirs properly and well. I also help process evidence, especially when they don't add up. As for you watching me process the ticket, you can do so. Later, we will have to see Alexx in the morgue to find out what he told her. As far as I can tell, you did a good job on the scene today. Unfortunately, that was just the beginning of the case and it is not over until we catch the perpetrator. Even then we still have to defend our findings in a courtroom." He was really proud of the way Ginny handled herself on the crime scene.

A few minutes later, they pulled up behind the Miami-Dade Crime Lab building, and got out. Ginny followed Horatio inside and into evidence lock up. She waited on her uncle to see if everything has been logged in yet. As he tried to find this out, she took this time to look over her surroundings. When he got her attention, he had the ticket bag in his hand. "What now, Uncle Horatio?" She asked him as she followed him to his office.

Horatio waited until they reached his office before answering Ginny. He got his two lab coats and two pair of rubber gloves, and then handed her one of each. "Now we see what you found. Put these on so you can have a little hands on learning." She did as he asked, but once they were on she felt ridiculous. He had some difficulty swallowing a laugh as he looked at her. His extra lab coat engulfed her small body, and the rubber gloves consumed her hands.

Ginny still could walk in her uncle's lab coat, but the problem was keeping it on her shoulders. Horatio's shoulders were much broader than hers, he decided to help her out by buttoning some of the front buttons. "I just bet if I look into a mirror like this, I would find myself somewhat amusing." She saw him try to hide a smile at her expense. "Go ahead and laugh Uncle Horatio. I'll try to keep the gloves from falling off."

Horatio couldn't help himself any longer, and let out that laugh at the site of Ginny. After that was out of he system, he took a closer look at her. "At first glance, you looked like a midget in my clothes. Now you don't look so bad, and these gloves aren't too big either. So in my opinion, in a few short years that won't be a problem." He stated the obvious. He grabbed the bagged ticket, before leaving again. "Come on, Short-Stuff. If you're worried about it, I'll try to make sure nobody sees you."

"Thanks Uncle Horatio, but I'm not worried. You're right, I don't look half bad." Ginny answered him as she followed him out and down the hall to a lab with clear window. "What is this used for?" She asked as they went inside.

Horatio thought that she would make a great CSI, because she is always asking questions. As he took out the ticket, he answered her. "This is the document lab. In here we find out if a document is a forgery, Ginny." He handed her the wadded up ticket. "Why don't you straighten this out carefully, while I start to get things together?"

Ginny nodded her head as her uncle did some things at different spots in the room. As she was straightening out the piece of paper, she was surprised to find two things. "Uncle Horatio, you're not going to believe this." She waited until he was looking over her shoulder before stating what she found. "This is not a parking ticket, but a warning with some chewed up gum in the middle of it."

Before Horatio could do anything else, his cell phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and talked briefly before disconnecting. As he is replacing it back into his pocket, Calliegh walked in. "Horatio, is there anything else to process?" She asked him. She looked at Ginny and smiled at the way she looked in her uncle's lab coat and a pair of gloves.

"Actually, there is Cal. Ginny and I have to see Ray Jr. in summer school, so could you please process this parking warning and the chewed gum that was found inside it?" He told her as he left the room with his niece trailing behind him. He decided to enroll her into school while he was there, so that he won't forget about it later. "That was your Aunt Yelina on the phone, she told me that your Cousin Ray is in trouble again at school. Her mother couldn't be reached, so the school called her. She called me because she is out of town at the moment."

The two of them stopped by his office to dispose of the coats and gloves, before leaving the building. When they got to the school, they immediately went to the principal's office to find a boy approximately Ginny's age with black, curly hair sitting in a chair in the hallway. The boy looked up as the pair approached him, and he looked Ginny over with a fine toothcomb. "Is she another half-sister, Uncle Horatio?" The boy asked Horatio.

"No Raymond, she is not you half-sister. Ginny is your cousin. Her mother was your dad's and my younger sister. She was adopted out when we were younger. Now tell me what happened this time, Ray." Horatio explained to his nephew. He looked over at his niece for a moment to find a puzzled look on her face. He motioned just a minute before he could explain Ray's reaction to her.

Horatio cocked his head to one side as he listened to what his nephew had to tell him. "Curtis Johnson and I got into an argument about my dad. He said that Dad was a bad cop, and I told him that he was not. The discussion quickly turned into a fight when he hit me. Without thinking, I hit him back. Before I know it, the teacher was telling both of us to see the principal." Ray looked over at Ginny, and then asked Horatio an inquiry. "Where is Ginny going to go to school, Uncle Horatio?"

Horatio looked between the two kids, before answering him. "I thought she could attend school with you." He, however, did not say anything about Ray Jr.'s conflict. He turned toward Ginny to explain Ray's reaction to her. "Your Uncle Raymond was capricious to his family. He ended up having another child, named Madison. I claimed her as my own to protect everyone, but she developed a serious type of leukemia. When her mother and came up negative as a bone marrow match, I had to tell Yelina about her so we can see if Ray was a match." Almost as an after thought, he added, "You know something, Ginny, you almost look like your Uncle Raymond. Because of that you might get picked on too."

Ginny nodded her head in understanding as the principal called her cousin and uncle in. She waited in the hallway as they talked, then all of a sudden the bell rang to signal the end of the school day. She noticed that some of the passing students looked at her with either sympathy or malevolence, and before she knew it one of those students approached her. "You don't belong her you nauseating relative of a dishonest cop!" The unknown student heatedly told her, and then spit in her face.

Ginny immediately reached out and knocked the backpack from the student's hand, causing the contents to scatter across the hall creating some problems for other students trying to get home. With a smug smile on her face, she got up and stalked forward. "I don't appreciate people spitting in my face. I suggest you pick up your things before someone steps on them and demolishes them. Oh, and by the way I am not abhorrent to anyone." She walked right up and got into the other's face, but held herself from giving the same treatment.

Unknown to either party, Horatio and Raymond Jr. saw the entire incident. Both of them walked up to Ginny to calm her down, as the miscreant hastened to pick up his belongings. Ray decided to compliment her, "Ginny that was great, but I think you just made an enemy. Jose Cuervo can hold a grudge for a very long time." Horatio just looked at her in an endorsing way of her response to the other kid. As she laughed at the kid's name, her cousin just had to know. "What is so funny?"

"Jose Cuervo is also a name of a liquor. You know the song 'I Went Ten Rounds With Jose Cuervo' by Tracy Byrd? Next time he does decide to make some amusement of us, I know how to make a good comeback. It won't be 'stick and stone…' Or any of the other." Ginny explained to her only blood relatives.

Horatio and Ray Jr. just shook their heads in disbelief at her. Ginny's uncle reached inside his pocket and handed her a handkerchief to wipe the saliva from her face. She handed the handkerchief back, as they walked outside to the hummer. As Horatio started the monster vehicle, his cell phone rang again; he talked briefly and then disconnected the line. "We're going to drop you off Ray, then Ginny and I are headed out to the wetlands." He told his nephew. He was just told that a female body was just found with three missing fingers and some other body parts.

When Ginny heard her uncle mention going to the wetlands, she immediately thought what would be out there. "I would like to stay in the car this time, Uncle Horatio." She asked thinking of the three things that scare her. She looked up at Horatio with pleating eyes.

Horatio wanted to know why his niece wanted to stay in the car this time. "May I ask why you want to do that? I thought you wanted to learn what I do at work." He couldn't think of anything that would make her want to stay in the vehicle. He watched her fidget in her seat as Ray Jr. got out at his stop. Ray Jr. said his good byes for now and went inside his grandmother's house.

Horatio drove on thinking she was not going to answer him. He was just about to repeat himself, when she answered. "Crocs, gators, and sharks, oh my!" He just smiled at Ginny's reply. She subconsciously said in a childhood rhyme, and was wondering what her uncle was thinking about her now.

He leaned over slightly, but only far enough to where he can still drive correctly. Horatio then let her in on a personal secret of his. "You know what?" He waited for her to shake her head before continuing. "I'm scared of them, too. I think anybody who isn't should have his or her head examined. Here's a hint, give them plenty of room and don't make them feel threaten." Horatio watched as Ginny thought about what he had just told her, with the end result being a surprised look on her face.

Ginny shook herself out of her state and then doubtfully asked, "My Uncle Horatio scared of something less intelligent than the human race? I don't think so." He then gave her that stare of his. The one right before she found out that she was wrong.

"I'll tell you what. I bet you a movie that we fear them for the same reasons. If I'm right, I get to pick the movie to see. If not, then you pick. Deal?" Horatio bargained with her. He would bet his entire paycheck that he was right.

Ginny thought about Horatio's deal. Before she gave him her answer, she decided to add a clause to it. "If I do agree, the loser gets to pick the next movie after that. If you agree to that, then we have a deal." She watched him smile at her devious plot, but nodded his agreement and continued driving. 'No way an I going to let him control the entertainment with me.' She thought. She turned to look at him and then gave her answer, "They all have razor sharp teeth and powerful jaws. Their only thought and instinct is to eat. I'm mostly afraid of sharks, because they cause the most damage with their multiple rows of teeth." She waited on a remark from him.

Horatio took only a second to process what Ginny told him, and he knew she was waiting on an immature response from him. He was going to have to disappoint her. "I don't call that fear. That's just playing it smart." She replied that she couldn't even watch them on television or in the movies without freezing up like they were right next to her. "That I can't explain, but I know what not to watch with you. Just to make you feel better, Eric does not go into the water with them around without someone to back him up with a rifle. I do by the way, don't like them for your reasons." He watched her smile as he pulled up to the crime scene.

Ginny looked at Horatio as he motioned for her to follow him. Unlike the last crime scene, Horatio gave his niece a pair of rubber gloves when they reached the back of the Hummer. She took the gloves from him and began to pull them on, as he got ready to process the scene. "I want you to stay in my view the entire time we are here, okay? This time you can touch some things, but not before they are photographed." He told her as he led the way to the yellow taped off area.

Ginny decided to look in the outer area from the body. She was watching Horatio out of the corner of her eye and staying in his view. She stopped to look at something more closely, and did not see the man until it was too late. He grabbed her and silenced her before she could even think to alert her uncle. The man was all ready leading her away from the crime scene, help, and her uncle toward only God knew what.

As Ginny and her captor approached an airboat, she heard Horatio yell out her name. When she didn't answer, he got more urgent and scared. She jerked her tied hands loose and started to run. As she tried to escape, she ripped off the duck tape from her mouth not thinking about the pain. She heard her captor chasing after her, and she yelled as loud as her exercising lungs would allow her. "UNCLE HORATIO! HELP!" She continued to run back the way they came, back toward the crime scene and her uncle.

Horatio only looked away for a moment to talk with Alexx. When he looked back to where Ginny was a moment earlier, she wasn't there. He slowly took a look around to see if she moved on him, and she was nowhere in sight. He asked everyone there if they had seen his niece. No one had. He called out, "GINNY!" Thinking she wandered off, following some trail. When she didn't answer, he got worried and immediately thought something bad has happened to her. He called again, this time unable to hide the emotion in his voice.

He was just about to send a couple of officers out to look for her, when he heard her. "UNCLE HORATIO! HELP!" She sounded as if she was a few hundred yards away, and running towards them. He immediately grabbed his gun and ran towards the direction he heard her from. As he was running, he ordered Calliegh to follow him as back up. He then commandeered an uniformed officer for added fire power, and told Eric and Wolfe that if they did not hear from him or Calliegh in five minutes, then call in the bad boys.

Ginny didn't know how long she had been running, but she knew she better slow down. When she did, she also knew that was a mistake. Her captor caught up with her, and re-gagged her. She could hear her uncle a few yards away, but could not alert him to her location. She than remembered what he told her awhile back during one of his visits. "'CAPER' means-stay Calm, be Aware of your surroundings, make a Plan, Execute it at the right moment, and Run as fast and far you can to safety."

She did the only thing that she could think of. Ginny rammed her knee into his groin, hoping he would yell at her in pain. She was not disappointed, "YOU BITCH! You're going to pay for that." A few moments later, Horatio busted through the wild growth as her captor gave her a good hard slap across her face. The man pulled out a little peashooter gun and then pointed it at her.

Horatio was running to Ginny's rescue, when he heard a male voice yell at someone. Taking the chance that he was threatening his niece, he barged through the wild plants to see her captor hit her rather hard and then banish a small gun on her. Horatio took aim and leveled his pistol on the bastard, and ordered, "Sir, put the gun down! Ginny come over here by me." He also noticed that Calliegh and the other officer were right behind him with their weapons drawn also. He watched as his niece backed away from the other man, and into his direction from her position from her.

When Ginny reached Horatio's side, he put up his weapon and untied his niece. He had just removed her ropes when a crack of a shot rang out. Horatio instinctively grabbed Ginny and threw her down on the ground. He redrew his weapon and covered his niece's body with his own. He lifted his head to assess the situation. Ginny's captor was laying in a pool of his own blood; he had a gunshot wound to the back of his head. Next on his list was to look over his niece to make sure she was okay. When he assured himself that she was fine, he hollered to Calliegh, "Cal, are you okay? How about Officer Kraft?"

"We're okay H. Is Ginny okay?" Calliegh hollered back as another shot rang out. Horatio shouted back that his niece was okay. He could feel Ginny tremble underneath him.

_Meanwhile:_

John Werner watched as his partner failed to capture the girl. He underestimated her intelligence, so he went to his temporary back up plan. He took the rifle he laid down next to him, and shot his partner in the back of the head. He immediately got up and ran away to regroup and reform his plan. To make sure Caine and Duquesne do not follow him, he shot off another round. He then jumped into the airboat that the young girl ran from a few minutes ago, and started it up before heading out.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

I warned you it was a loooonnnnnggggg chapter. I'm still in the beginning of chapter four, so be patient as I try to finish it and the story. You will have to have been following the characters' story lines in the series to understand the next chapter.


	4. The Showdown

Here is chapter four as promised. I did warn you it would take a while, but I did manage to get it done. Just don't think you heard the last from me. There will be at least one more story to follow this, more like a sequel.

_Chapter Four_

Horatio held his position for a few more minutes just to make sure that there was no other threat. He finally relaxed after he heard an airboat leave the area. He carefully got up and took a closer look at Ginny. "Are you okay, Kiddo?" He saw her nod nervously, and then turned his attention to Calliegh. "Cal, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Horatio. It looks like we have another crime scene to process." Calliegh answered him. "Fortunately, I can do a lot more than the last two scenes." She had finished her statement, as soon as the bushes rustled behind them. Horatio, Calliegh, and the officer turned around with their weapons drawn.

Eric Delko and Ryan Wolfe emerged from the brushes with their weapons drawn. The two groups recognized each other, and they simultaneously lowered their guns. Eric spoke for Wolfe and himself. "Is everyone okay?" When the other party said they were okay, Eric continued, "What happened, H? Ryan and I came running when we heard the first gun shot."

Horatio told the two newcomers what had just happened. He then came to a decision. "Mr. Wolfe, please escort Ginny back to my office. Make sure she has things to keep her occupied. Ginny, is there anything that you wish to get?" He asked his niece. She had started to walk toward the athletic built man.

Ginny numbly turned around to face her uncle as she replied to him. "A couple of puzzle books should keep me occupied for a few hours, Uncle Horatio." She watched him nod his head and pull out his wallet. He opened it and retrieved a few bills. He then walked over and handed then to her. As he turned to walk away, she called him back. She started to feel again as she spoke, "Thanks. Uncle Horatio, I love you."

Horatio immediately turned back around and snatched Ginny up into his strong embrace. "I know you do, Squirt, and I love you right back. Now, so you think you can stay out of trouble for the rest of the day for me?" He saw her nod her head in answer to his question. "I should be there in a couple of hours. Just work on your puzzles until I get there, and then we'll call it a night. Okay?" Again, her head nodded in his shoulder. After he gave her one last bear hug, he placed her back on the ground and gave some specific instructions to Ryan. She was not to leave the other man's sight until he showed up. Deep down, Horatio knew that the danger his niece was in was not quite over yet.

An hour and a half later, Ginny was sitting behind her uncle's desk working on her puzzles. She failed to notice Ryan's shocked expression at how fast she had worked them. He sat in a chair facing her, and watched her work her way through one word find, one crossword puzzle, and now she is almost done with her last crossword puzzle book. This was how Horatio found them.

Ryan noticed his boss standing in the doorway, and he motioned he would like a word with him. Once out in the hallway, Ryan spoke, "H, did you know that Ginny was gifted? I mean we bought three puzzle books for her to work on, and in one hour and 15 minutes she finished two of them." He watched his boss smile showing his teeth.

Horatio then walked back into his office and right up to his niece. He stood watching her as she worked on her last puzzle for a moment. "Are you ready, Squirt? We'll stop somewhere and grab some supper." He spoke, making Ginny jump.

"Almost, Uncle Horatio. Give me a few more minutes to finish up this last puzzle, please." Ginny asked him. Horatio nodded his head in answer, and then sat back to watch her finish the puzzle and the book. He was very surprised to see how quickly she worked it.

Five minutes later, Ginny had picked up her uncle's desk and returned it to normal after she had finished her puzzle books. When everything has been put back into order, they headed out to the Hummer and home. On the way, Horatio stopped at a small diner he knew of for dinner. When the meals they ordered arrived, he just sat and watched his niece eat her chicken fried steak. He wanted to see if the incident in the wetlands earlier still had her shook up, and he still couldn't believe her amount of skill with patterns and puzzles. After they finished their meals, they headed back to the house for the night.

Horatio unlocked the front door, making a decision on sleeping arrangements. He gave Ginny a quick tour of the one story, three bedroom and one bath house before showing her to her room. "You can have this room, squirt. Later, you can decorate it any way you want. If for some reason you need me, I'm right across the hall." He pointed to the master bedroom. He also didn't voice his reason for putting her so close to him.

"Thanks, Uncle Horatio. For everything." Ginny gave her uncle a hug. She voiced her deepest fear that sieges her heart at finding her father dead in the kitchen. "I heard horrible things, Uncle Horatio, about Texas Foster Care. I just don't want you to send me there." She squeaked as she held back a sob.

Horatio kneeled down in front of her, and made her look at his face before answering. "Ginny, I want to make one thing absolutely clear. You are my niece, my flesh and blood. You should never have to fear anything with me around. Is that understood?" He watched her nod her head in answer. "Good, now we are both tired and it has been a long day for both of us. I suggest we get some sleep, because I know tomorrow will be just as exciting as today. Over breakfast, I'll tell you what that piece of gum and parking warning led to." Ginny gave him a good night hug and kiss in answer. She collected her things and went into the bedroom for what he hoped would be some rest. Ever since she has been his care, she has been sleeping restlessly. He, himself, however knew that his memories of finding his mother's burnt corpse would resurface, again.

Horatio didn't know what had woken him up. Whatever it was, he was glad it did, as he was just about to find her once more burnt to a crisp. He looked over to the digital clock on the nightstand to find it to be three in the morning. He heard the noise again that woke him up. He grabbed his gun and went across the hall to Ginny's room ready to defend her. He was shocked to find her tossing and turning, fighting an unknown attacker, and all the while softly screaming his name. She all of a sudden shouted at the top of her lungs, "**NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! UNCLE HORATIO!**"

Horatio watched her start to thrash about violently. He quickly set his weapon down out of her reach, and sat down next to her as she sat straight up in bed. She looked through him and began to attack. Restraining her, he gently shook her and sternly told her, "Ginny, its okay. You're having a nightmare, wake up. It's me, Uncle Horatio." He watched as her eyes slowly focused on him as she woke up. The second she realized what happened, she threw herself at him and hung on tight as she remembered her nightmare.

Ginny didn't notice her uncle's bare torso; all she wanted was someone to comfort her. She didn't even feel him wrap his arms around her shaking body. She started to feel better when he began to rub her back, restoring some feely to her. When she felt she would be fine she pulled away, noticing he had a pair of grey sweat pants and nothing else. Horatio asked if she wanted to talk about it, and she surprised him by telling him yes. "I dreamt that I just came back from my friend's sleep over early in the morning to find my dad the way he was on the kitchen floor. I turned right around and headed for the pay phone a few blocks away. I know there's someone or something chasing me. Right before I get to the phone, a pair of dark hands grabs me and pulls me away from my goal. They began to hurt me, but I just know if I can get to that phone, you will be there to make them stop. I just can't get there, Uncle Horatio. The hands won't let me."

Horatio gathered her into another hug. As he rubbed Ginny's back, he soothed her fears. "It is okay. You're safe, and nothing can harm you." He rocked her back and forth as she cried on him. He just kept soothing her by whispering it is okay, you're safe over and over to her.

After Ginny got her emotions under control, she asked her uncle a question without pulling out of his embrace. "Uncle Horatio, could you stay with me until I fall back asleep, please?" She didn't see him smile at her request, but she did feel him nod his head in answer. He began to lay back down with her still clinging to him.

After a few moments, Horatio could feel his niece fall back asleep. He decided not to move until she was really deep in sleep. Before that point had arrived, he fell asleep holding Ginny close. Next thing that happened, Horatio awoke to an annoying alarm clock coming from his room. He looked at his niece, who ended up curled into his side. He nudged her, "Ginny, Sweetheart, we need to get up."

Ginny's response was to whimper and curl up further into her uncle's side. 'I hope I don't have this much trouble form her when school starts.' Horatio thought, he looked at the digital clock on the nightstand. Fifteen minutes has past since the alarm went off. He quietly slipped out of bed and grabbed his weapon. He decided on a quick shower before attempting to wake her up once more.

Another fifteen minutes later, Horatio cut off the shower. He then got dressed and ready for work, before walking into Ginny's room for round two. The second he opened the door, he knew something was not right. Her bed was empty and her window was broken from the outside. He went into CSI mode and made a quick search of the house. Just to make sure that she was not hiding, but he had a terrible feeling that she was gone.

When he confirmed this to be so, Horatio pulled out his cell phone and called the office. Calliegh was the one that picked up the phone. "Cal, I need the team at my place on the double. Someone's taken Ginny." As he talked, he searched her room. He spied on envelope propped up on the bedside table with his name on it. "Hang on one second, Cal. I just found something that wasn't here when I got up earlier."

Horatio picked up the envelope, careful of not leaving his print on it in case his team can lift the bad guy's, and opened it. A photo and a lone, folded piece of paper fell out on to the table top. He picked up the paper and unfolded it, before reading it. Forgetting he was on the phone, he blew his Irish temper. "That bastard! Who in the HELL does he think he is!" He heard a sharp intake of breath in his ear.

"Horatio, what's wrong? What happened? Come on, talk to me." Calliegh's voice panicked in his ear. He was so fuming mad, he couldn't see straight. He just barely heard, "Horatio, I'm on my way. Don't do anything stupid." With that said Calliegh hung up the phone, and Horatio followed her. He took the Polaroid of Ginny still asleep in her bed and the note that came with it, and walked to the living room in shock and sat down on the couch to await Calliegh's arrival.

Half an hour later, the door bell rang. Working on automatic, Horatio got up and answered it. The second the door opened, Calliegh stormed in. She demanded, "Tell me what happened, Horatio?" She watched as he looked at her, and her heart broke into a million pieces at the pained look on his face as well as the despair in his eyes.

Horatio's answer was to hand her the picture and note. Taking it in the same manner that he did, Calliegh looked over the photo and handed it back. She then read the note:

_Lieutenant Caine,_

_By now, you have already found out that your niece is missing. Of course, I'm the one who took her. I will permit you to involve your CSI team, but no one else. If you do, she will die. I decided to have a little fun. You see, I have attached a bomb to your niece. Next time I contact you, a three hour count down will begin. There are two ways it can explode: One, when the timer reaches zero. Two, if I decide to detonate it by remote control._

_Until next time,_

_John Werner_

The note was typed on a computer and printed out. Calliegh told Horatio, "Handsome, everything is going to be fine. We'll find her. YOU will find her, and this SON OF a BITCH will regret the day he met you." She cradled his head in between her hands to emphasize her statement.

That seamed to snap Horatio out his current mental state. "You're right, Cal. I will find her, and I know where to start. You can call Eric and Ryan; I'll get my kit and start processing her room. There better not be any other crime scenes today in Miami, Cal." Without waiting for her answer, he grabbed his kit and went to work.

Calliegh watched him gather his kit and head on back to Ginny's room, before using her cell phone to call the rest of the team and briefly told them the situation. Once that was done, she grabbed her kit and joined her boss in the room.

_Meanwhile:_

Ginny woke up and as her surroundings came into focus, she panicked. She was not in her bedroom at her uncle's house any longer. She also knew that she was not at the crime lab. For some unknown reason, she got a hold of herself, and began to analyze her situation. She was enclosed in a room with one door, and it was locked from the outside.

Her attention moved to the furnishings of the room. There was an old army surplus cot up against the wall that she woke up on. In the middle of the room was a good-sized table; on one side of the tabletop is a clear case. She walked over and took a closer look at the case; it was bolted down to the top. Taking a closer look inside, she saw a lot of wires all around a couple sticks of TNT. A big digital display sat right up front, and it read three hours. She noticed that it was not counting down yet, and relaxed somewhat.

Unexpectedly, the locked door creaked opened and revealed a man. One look at him and Ginny knew was dangerous. She began to commit his appearance to memory. His five foot two inch frame, sulk in eyes, blond hair, hazel colored eyes, and the ugly looking scar over his left eyebrow. "I can see you found my surprise for your uncle. Don't worry, I promise you won't feel much. Now, why don't we give your dear uncle a call." He gave her an evil smile as he handed her a cell phone.

As Ginny began to dial her uncle's phone number, she came up with a plan. She called his cell phone thinking that the number for this phone will show up on his display. From there, she hoped that he would be able to track her down. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her captor start to fiddle around with the case. As she counted the rings on the other side, she watched as the time began the countdown. Her heart pick up its pace as her uncle answered. "Uncle Horatio! Please come and get me! I'm in this room and there is this…" She didn't get to finish her statement, because her captor yanked the phone away from her. She sent daggers his way. 'How dare he cut off my line of communication with my uncle!'

"Lieutenant Caine, as you can see I did not harm your niece yet. Plus, as promised I have started the countdown on the bomb. You now have less than three hours to find her in one piece. After that, let's just say that I hope you're real good at jigsaw puzzles." The man curtly snapped into the phone, before turning it off. He turned and saw Ginny with a smug smile on her face. "What are you smiling at, you brat?"

"Nothing." Ginny replied to her captor. She watched as he gave a huff, and left the room. She didn't even flinch when he slammed the door and rammed the lock home. When she knew that she was truly alone, she broke down. She cried on the army cot until she couldn't cry no more. When that occurred she firmly told herself, "CAPER Ginny, remember CAPER." She then started to use it.

(€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€)

Horatio was just about done dusting for prints on the window when his cell phone rang in his pocket. He took it out and read the number on the screen before answering. When he heard Ginny's voice, he immediately snapped to attention. He tried to calm her down, before the phone was transferred to John Werner. "Listen Werner, if you harm on single red hair on her head, I will hunt you down personally." He snarled into the phone. He listened to the other side, before the suspect had hung up. He then thought for a second before smiling for the first time since she was taken. He knew that Werner gave her the phone to dial, and she called his cell phone for the caller ID feature. "Mr. Wolfe, I want you to find the address for this number."

Ryan took down the number as his boss read it to him from his call log. He nodded his head before going to the other room to make the call. He and Eric just arrived not to long ago, and knew not to make the situation public. When he called up his long time friend in the phone company, he told a story that was believable at the same time not entirely true. His friend had gotten the information for him. He wrote it down and returned to Horatio. "I've got it! 43 Palm Glen Drive. Owner's name is Susan Blake. We met her yesterday afternoon in the wetlands." He volunteered to his boss.

"Good work, Mr. Wolfe. I want you and Eric to head back to the lab, and finish up on the paperwork on both cases." Horatio received acknowledgement from both younger men, he then turned his attention to Calliegh. "Cal, I want you to come with me. I might need you for back up." He was running out of the house and into the hummer. He hardly noticed Calliegh right on his heels.

Calliegh just barely managed to jump into the front passenger seat before Horatio floored the large vehicle. She knew that the address was about a two hour and forty-five minute drive, if they obeyed the speed laws. She nervously looked at the speedometer and silently smiled to herself. They were going to make it fifteen minutes sooner.

_Two and a half hours later:_

Horatio skidded into the proper driveway, and ran toward the door of the house. He found the door to be unlocked, no doubt for his arrival. He motioned for Callliegh to follow him and provide cover as he drew his own weapon at the ready. He entered, having no doubt that Calliegh is right behind him. They began to search the residence for Ginny, and Horatio began to form a plan on how to capture Werner once again. In the back bedroom, they found him sitting comfortably with a smug smile on his face. Pointing his gun in the man's direction, Horatio growled "Where is she, Werner?"

John Werner's smile got bigger for a long moment, before he answered Horatio. "Oh, she's around here somewhere. But if you wait a few more minutes, she'll be everywhere." Horatio just wanted to beat that smugness out of him; instead he walked up to the monster that held his niece's life in his hands. As he approached, the bastard held up an object that he knew all too well. "Careful, Lieutenant. You don't want my finger to slip, do you?"

Horatio stopped and looked at his wrist watch. He cursed out loud; he had less than five minutes to find Ginny and disarm the bomb. He called Calliegh and told her, "If he moves his finger over that button, feel free to shoot him." He saw her head nod, before leaving the room. They had checked the entire house and there was no sign of his niece. He took a few precious seconds to think, before it hit him. The basement, she was in the basement. He double timed it to the nearest and only entrance, and then shot off the lock. He then entered the doorway.

(€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€)

Ginny heard a gun shot, and then jumped up and ran the cot, from where she was watching the count down of the last moments of her life, to huddle in the corner. She was relieved to see her uncle come running into the room. "Uncle Horatio! There's a bomb on the table top!" She got up and walked half way there, and then pointed at it.

Horatio saw the Ginny was fine for now, and then he turned his full attention to the bomb. He used his elbow to break the clear case the enclosed it, and then took a closer look at it. He then thought out loud to himself, "It's a simple, but complex bomb." He began to locate the proper wire that needed to be disconnected to disarm it. He was oblivious to everything else but him and the bomb.

Ginny was watching the display, and she got worried when it reached a minute and continued counting. "Hurry, please, Uncle Horatio. It says we have less than a minute." She heard him give his usual 'Mmmm', just before he pulled a wire out. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding as the display stopped at ten seconds until detonation.

Horatio had narrowed his choices down two wires. He picked one and closed his eyes, hoping he chose right as he pulled it out. When he felt nothing happened, he knew he chose the right one. He opened his eyes and looked at the display, before he gave a victorious smile. 'Man, am I good! Only ten seconds to spare!' He boasted to himself. He then turned his attention on Ginny. "Come here, Ginny." He opened his arms to give her a much needed hug.

Ginny stepped into his protective embrace, and let him hold her for a few minutes. As the adrenalin began to seep from her system, she had just one, okay make that two, questions for her uncle. She pulled back slightly so that she could look at his face when he answered her. "Uncle Horatio, where did you learn how to disable a bomb?" She tried to keep a straight face for her next question, and failed. "And what took you so long?"

Horatio laughed for the first time that day at her second question. "I used to be a member of the Miami-Dade Bomb Squad, Kiddo. That is where I learned how to defuse a bomb. As for your other question, I would've been here sooner if I could've located a chopper. Oh and by the way, you did well by calling me on my cell phone instead of the land line. If you did it the other way around, I would be picking pieces of you up right now." He suddenly remembered Werner and his temporary guard. "Let's go downstairs and call for back up." He wanted Calliegh to see for herself that everything was okay.

When Calliegh saw them in one piece, she placed her entire focus on the one responsible for the mess. She stayed that way until the others got there and placed Werner back into custody. As the trio was leaving, Horatio told his niece what he had planned on telling her that morning over breakfast. "Remind me when you're a little older to get you an intern position at the lab as a CSI. You were right on the money with that kid in the park. One of his so called friends had it in for him." As Ginny got in the hummer, she thought that nobody at school would ever believe that.

_The End_

Next time, Ginny finds a dead body of a fellow female student in the school restroom. All the evidence points to her. Can she and Horatio clear her before it is too late?

Sorry folks, but you're going have to wait a while for that one. I'm working on another television show fanfic at the moment. So just sit tight and I'll get to it as soon as I can.


End file.
